The wonder years
by ilovexmas
Summary: This is my first story on WONDER YEARS and i have chosen to write it as one of my favorite beloved sitcom of all time. You might all be surprise to find out that NORMA is the main character on it (for now anyway) because i have decided to start from the very beginning with the family tree. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**The wonder years**

**California. Summer of 1948**

18 Year old Norma Winston had just graduated at the top of her class and had already applied at several colleges: her dream was to become a top 'lawyer' and to open up her own office one day. She lived with her parents and 3 sisters in one of the suburb houses near the beach, in California. Her father Robert Winston was a 'lawyer' himself, and it was with him that she had the closest bond; her mother Lourdes Winston was a 'house frau' and the most boring person she had ever seen; her 3 sisters were younger than her and still at school: they age range was between 5 and 13 and she was hardly close to any of them. Today had been her very last day at school and she was actually sad to see it end so soon. She could feel the warm California breeze of June and was dreaming about her future. Would she get married and have children: not until she was in her late 30 ties at least! First she wanted to see the world and fulfil her dream in becoming the best 'lawyer' in America. Her thoughts are interrupted by a voice she loathes:

"a penny for your thoughts princess!" Gordon says holding her and trying to kiss her.

"Get your hands of me Gordon!" Norma yells kicking him with her school bag. She looks defiantly at the freckles young man who has had a crush on her for as long as she can remember: they both went to 'California High' and graduated together but she found the red haired too pushy and sleazy.

"That's not a very nice thing to say baby, you know you want me like I do, and you will be my wife whether you like it or not: you wouldn't want to be the only spinster in town, would you? I love how your hair cascades and your deep blue eyes…"

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth so stay away from me and I mean it!" A very furious Norma yells.

Gordon takes a step toward her and wants to grab her when they hear the authoritarian voice from Robert Winston speaking aloud: "you take your hands off my daughter or I will slaughter you!"

"Yes sir….. Sorry sir…..I didn't mean to" A very frightened Gordon babbles running away.

Norma takes a look at her beloved father and runs toward him excited: "dad! Today was my last day at school and I can't believe it's finally summer time! If only I could get an answer from at least one of the colleges I applied that would make my day…" She stops taking a closer look at her father: "why are you smiling?"

Still grinning Robert replies: "there is an envelope that came through the post for you and I'm sure it is the letter you've been waiting for."

The colour drains from the blond girl's face: "please give me the letter. The sooner I find out the better."

Her father hands it to her expectantly, waiting for the reaction. As soon as he sees his daughter smiling he breathes with relief. Norma had always been an exemplary student and at the top of her class and she deserved to attend the finest college in the country.

"So what is it?" Robert asks not able to contain his curiosity.

"I got accepted at the '**New York University School of Law**!' A very excited Norma exclaims. She looks at her father expectantly but he remains silent. "What is it dad? Aren't you happy for me: after all 'Harvard' is the best college in the country, isn't that what you wanted too?"

Robert has a sad look on his face. He clears his throat: but this law school is so far away honey. It's in New York and we live in California. How are you going to support yourself al alone…."

"I'll get a job: I'm 18 years old now and hardly a kid. I thought you had faith in me." Norma interrupts outraged. She is deeply hurt at her father and a little disappointed too. She had always looked up to him and knew their bond was closer than what he was with his own wife. One day she had asked him out of curiosity, how he ended up marrying her mother who had absolutely nothing in common with him and the answer he had given her left her unsatisfied: "I married Lourdes because she had the sweetest smile and she was hardworking too." In Norma's mind that was hardly enough: if she ever got married it would have to be with passion and he would also have to be an academic. She would never settle for anything else, she promised herself. She glares defiantly at her father and continues: "i thought you of all people would understand me. I would expect that from mum but not you. After all….."

Robert interrupts her angry: "watch your language young lady. I will not tolerate you talking this way about the woman I have been married to for 20 years and your mother. She may not be intellectual like you, but she gave birth to you and you should respect her."

Norma looks at her father closely, and it hits her, that despite all the difference his father deeply cared for Lourdes, the simple minded Irish American brunette he had met at a party over 20 years ago. She looked nothing like her mother (whether looks or personality) and she had inherited all her father's traits: he came from Swedish descendant dating from the Viking times, he had shiny blond hair with deep blue eyes and the whitest teeth she had ever seen.

Still glaring at her Robert continues: "I wish you and your mother would get along better. You are her oldest daughter and you should be closer to her than any of your sisters."

"You can't choose who you love dad: you should know better than anybody".

"Can you at least try to be nice to her once in a while? You seem to be avoiding her like a plague every time she starts a conversation with you, and let me tell you something else. I am proud of your academic accomplishment and your brilliant brain, but you should never look down on anyone who isn't: it would make you a snob and I don't like to think that my oldest daughter is arrogant, so please do think about it before you make judgement on anybody less brilliant than you." The words spoken by her father have an effect on her, and she realizes that she has been too big headed lately. She makes a mental note to take some time with her mother. She starts to walk but Robert words stop her:

"What are you going to do about Michael if you plan to go to New York? You 2 have been dating for the last 4 years and I thought you were going to get married and start a family eventually. Is that over now?"

Norma realizes she hadn't given her boyfriend a second thought. The true is, that although she liked him very much, what she felt for him was hardly what you would call love. They had been high school sweethearts and the perfect couple in everybody's eyes, but in her heart she felt that she deserved better, and besides, she wasn't planning on marrying in a long, long time. Sighting she answers: "I don't love him father, alright? I want to pursue a career and not be somebody's housewife. I will go to New York and make you and mum proud."

Robert looks at his daughter for a long time before replying: "will you at least make sure you get a job and let us help you move out properly? You are only 18 years old and still my little girl."

Norma hugs her father tightly and says with tears in her eyes: "you know you will always be my hero and I love you more than anything in the world….."

**California. September 1948**

Lourdes Winston is standing in her oldest daughter's room with tears in her eyes. She knows she will never be close to Norma the way she is with her father, but she had always loved her deeply and wished things could have been different. As if on cue the blond girl turns around to find her mother staring at her: "mother you gave me a fright: what are you doing standing by my door?"

"I just wanted to take a good look at you one last time darling." Lourdes says taking her girl in her arms. Norma is surprised by the gesture and hugs her mother back. She looks closely at her and says worried: "mum are you ok? I mean, I know I'm going to college but I'll be back for the holidays, and just to reassure you: i love you very much, and i know we had our bad moments but you must believe me when I tell you that I care for you."

Lourdes smiles at her girl and replies: "I love you too baby. More than you'll ever know." She kisses her daughter hard and turns to leave without saying one last time: "please be careful and I will always be there for you."

Norma watches her leave and realizes that she actually loves her more than she cares to admit. Feeling her tears forming in her eyes she continues with her packing. About 10 minutes later she is interrupted again. She turns around to find her 3 kid sisters standing by the door too.

"Well, aren't you going to give your big sister a goodbye hug?"

The 3 girls run toward Norma and give her a tight hug: "we love you Norma and please come back home soon! We'll miss you!" "I'll miss you too babies and please take good care of mum: you're in charge now, alright?" "Yes!" They yell in unison.

"It's time to go Norma, are you all packed?" She hears her father asks.

Norma walks one last time to the kitchen to look for her mother and finds her crying. She walks toward her and gives her a big last hug. "Love you mum: please be happy for me."

"I am happy for you my baby and I will always love you, never forget that."

Her mother's last words echo in Norma's mind on her drive to the train station. When they finally pull over, Robert helps her carry her suitcase and it is time to say goodbye. The blond girl cries hard in her father's embrace. She has never lived apart from her family and she finds herself having second thoughts.

"Don't doubt yourself honey: I have faith in you." Robert says as if reading her mind. "Just promise me to always keep in touch and to continue to perform well in your studies."

"Oh dad I'm going to miss you so much!" Norma says tearful. "Please look after mum for me: she looked really sad, and tell her again that I do love her."

"I will and I'm glad you 2 had a heart to heart talk. Lourdes needed to know that you cared: she is a very lonely woman and she also admires you very much, never forget that." Robert says with emotion.

They hug one last time and Norma walks inside the train, ready to start her new life.

_Norma is dreaming of a family: there are 2 little boys, a girl, a wife and a husband, and although she can't see their faces she knows these are her children and she the woman. They live in California in a suburb house similar to the one she grew up with her mum, dad and 3 sisters. She is very happy and very much in love with her husband. The 5 of them are walking near the beach and she can hear the seagulls. It is summer time and she is starting to feel very sticky. She wants to go in the water but her family is pulling her away. Why won't they let her in, when it's so hot? She tries and detangles herself from them but on hold on tight to her_. "_Please let me go…. I am roasting here_…."

Norma is woken by the sound of an alarm. She opens her eyes slowly to look around. A ticket controller approaches her: "Your ticket please, ma' am. Norma hands it to the young man without uttering a word. She is still shaken by the dream.

After a short stop the train takes off, leaving California and the familiar surroundings behind. Suddenly Norma remembers her odd dream about a fictional family, wondering if it had any meaning. She smiles thinking of all the faceless children she had and the mysterious husband. She feels warm all over and cannot explain why. She takes a look at the countryside out of the window but can hardly see anything. It is late at night and when she glances at her watch she realizes it's almost 10 o'clock. She is a little hungry but all her food is long gone, and the meals on the train were extremely expensive. She decides to go for a walk to forget her hunger, but once she steps out she starts to shiver from the cold.

"It gets really cold at night: you should wear a coat." She hears someone say and turns around to find a young girl smiling at her. She is about the same age as her, but very smartly dressed. Her dark curly hair is loose and she wears a strong resemblance to the actress Vivien Leigh: 'Gone with the wind' was her favourite movie of all time, and she had only seen it at the California cinema once, when she was a little girl. She doesn't realize she is gapping until the girl continues:

"Have you lost your tongue or what? My name is Margaret but you can call me Maggie." She says extending her hand.

"I'm Norma: nice to meet you and sorry for staring at you, but you remind me of someone."

"Wouldn't that someone happen to be Vivien Leigh, by any chance?" Norma looks at her in surprise, so she continues: "it happens all the time. My mother is originally from Mexico and my father is Irish American so the mixture of it is the result. What about you?"

"What about me?" Norma asks in surprise.

"You're from California, right?" The blond girl nods. "Are you going to New York to get married or to study?" Margaret continues.

"I have been accepted to study 'The law' at **'The New York University School of Law' **so I'm on my way there. What are you going to study, or are you still at school?"

"Hardly: I am meeting my fiancée in New York and we are going to get married soon. He is only a few years older than me and our family has known each other since we were children. His father is originally from Poland and his mother is Italian. We were both born in America though and have only recently started dating. What about you: do you have a boyfriend, too?" Margaret asks stopping for a minute to catch her breath.

"I left him behind and we were only dating for a couple of years, nothing serious though. I am rather focused on becoming a good lawyer after my studies and I am not sure if I will ever get married." Norma answers calmly.

The dark haired girl gives her an odd look and shrugs her shoulder. "Do you want to share diner with me? I'm not much of a big eater and I would hate to see food wasted away." She takes a closer look at the blond girl and continues: "you look hungry anyway."

Norma is too afraid to admit that she is starved, so she just smiles grateful: "thank you I could use a little food. It's really cold outside the train cabin and I need to warm up anyway."

By the time they are finished with diner it's close to midnight. "I better go to bed: I want to look my best for when I meet Jack in a couple of days." The dark haired girl says extending her hand to Norma again. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and thank you so much for the diner: I owe you one!" Norma exclaims before retreating to her room. Once she hits the pillow she falls asleep instantly.

_She is dreaming again of her fictional faceless family but this time she hears their voices: the 5 of them are running along the beach and her children are giggling. She and her husband are holding hands and smiling at each other. She feels the urge to kiss him and make love to him but every time she wants to go near him she finds herself drifting away. "Please come back…. Jack!"_

Norma wakes up sweating, and her heart is beating up fast. She doesn't remember her dream, except that it was an intense one. All she knows is that it always seems to be taking place in California at some beach resort. She glances at her alarm clock: it's only 2 o'clock in the morning.

She drifts back to sleep and the next time she opens her eyes it's sunny outside. With a start Norma realizes she has overslept: it is now 9 o' clock in the morning and breakfast time would be over soon. She jumps into the shower and 10 minutes later she is downstairs on her way to the kitchen.

"Where have you been 'sleeping beauty?' Margaret asks amused.

"Hi Maggie: I overslept, would you believe it?" Is there any breakfast left for me?"

The dark haired girl smiles: "right along the kitchen you will find a selection of tasty food. Help yourself and join me at the dock once you finished." She then turns around to walk outside.

"Maggie wait: I hope that when are we arrive in New York and will I see you again, after all meeting you has been a very interesting experience and I owe you one".

"Well I hope we do see each other often. I tell you what: if you are looking for a job I have connections and can spread the words at 'Macy's'. My father owns it and I have been working every summer school since I was 13 years of age so I can show you around. What do you say?"

Norma couldn't resist Maggie's warm smile and immediately agreed. "All right but I want you to know that I intend to become a lawyer, so that would only be so I can get a roof in my head ok?"

"Then it's a deal!" They both shake hands. The spend the next 2 days in each other's company and Norma cannot remember the last time she had been so happy: Maggie and her have become inseparable and she realizes it is the first time she has a real best friend and she knows that when the time came to say goodbye she'd miss her deeply, after all the Latin girl was everything Norma had ever wanted in a sister, had she had one close to her age. A voice interrupts her thoughts:

"We're here hooray! Jack is waiting for me so I have to run! Bye!" Maggie briefly hugs Norma before stepping out of the train excitedly.

Norma just looks at her pensively "Jack… just like the man of my dreams"…..

"_Attention everyone: we have arrived in New York so this is the end of the journey and we hope you had a pleasant time. We'd like to welcome on board again soon, goodbye now….." They all hear the voice of the captain announce in the loudspeaker._

'This is it! New York: the city of opportunities!' thinks Norma very excitedly. She checks her watch and it reads 12 o'clock sharp.

"_Cool! Plenty of time to view the city but I better leave my suitcase in the University dorms before…." _Norma thinks. She steps out of the train and strolls around the city, looking for directions to take her to** 'The New York University School of Law'**. She spots a taxi immediately and about half an hour later she has finally arrived at the University campus. She takes in all her surroundings and feels the excitement growing inside her: this is it! Her dream was finally coming through after such a long wait….. She opens the first door she sees and walks directly into 'reception' where she finds a young brunette sitting at the desk. Norma clears her throat:

"Hello there, my name is Norma Winston and I am the new student from California who enrolled in your list as a freshman. Could you please tell me where my room is so I can leave my suitcase?"

The young receptionist smiles warmly at the blond girl and says:

"Welcome to your new home and I hope you will adjust nicely. My name is Juliette and you can come to me any time you have questions. Your dorm is on the 2d floor and your new roommate is Margaret Smith. The elevator is on the right hand side. I hope you will adjust fine."

"_Margaret Smith? Could it be the same Maggie I met on the train? That would be too much of a coincidence….."_

Norma presses the elevator button and is so lost in her thoughts that she almost bumps into a pretty brunette:

"Maggie! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"What a surprise Norma! Who'd ever thought we'll see each other again so soon?"

Both girls hug. "Wait a minute! You knew, didn't you?" asks Norma with suspicion.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Maggie feigns surprise. She smiles mischievously and confesses: "Well, I did have a hint we would be going to the same University but I wasn't sure I got accepted. You see, as soon as i got collected from my father and Jack at the train station they gave me the great news and so here I am!" exclaims the very excited dark haired girl.

The blond haired girl smiles broadly: "This is great Maggie! I couldn't ask for a better roommate than you!" She hugs her new friend tightly and they walk arm in arm once they step out of the elevator and into their new room. They push the door open and whistle together at the magnificent view:

"Wow! This is better than I've expected!" Norma exclaims in admiration. 2 king size beds where right in front of large windows where all the sun shone, each girl had her own closet and dresser, a small table with an office chair where you could study or read comfortably; There was a separated toilet to the massive bathroom and even a kitchenette.

Maggie nods: "it's alright I suppose and anyway we, as 'Law students' deserve only the best after all!" She says in a snobbish tone. "Come on! Let's check the lobby and see if we can meet some nice men!"

Norma looks at her perplexed: "But I thought you were already engaged?"

The dark haired girl gives her an impatient look: "Don't be such a goody two shoes, will you? Whoever said I wasn't allowed to have some fun before I tied myself down anyway? Stick around with me 'Blondie' and you won't regret it!" She then grabs the blond haired girl arm and takes her out of the room.

Soon enough they spot a small group of young men and women standing in the lobby and Norma eyes wanders curiously into the face of a freckled reddish haired young man. He smiles back at her and she feels herself grow red. Maggie notices the exchange and takes action:

"Hello there! My name is Maggie and this is my friend Norma!" She then pushes the shy blond girl right in front of the freckled boy who shakes hand with her.

"Hi! I am Paul and very pleased to meet you. This is my second year here and as a sophomore I can say that I am sure you will like it here and will find no problem in adjusting yourself. I would love to help you with whatever subject you find difficult, so feel free to come to me for anything."

"Norma Winston and very pleased to meet you: I came all the way from California and I am looking forward to start a new life in New York and will put all my effort into my studies."

"I like to see a girl take her studies so seriously: most of the youngsters nowadays only care about drinking and partying but you are quite refreshing I see."

Paul smiles warmly at Norma and she feels herself go all warm. "_This is the best feeling I had in a long time and it looks like I have made the best decision ever! I am going to make you proud papa and mama just wait and see!"_

It's been a week since Norma arrived at 'Harvard' and so far she has adjusted fine: her classes were easier than she thought and she was even considering joining the advance class where Paul was also a member. The two of them had been spending every free time together and had so much in common. Maggie on the other hand was slowly drifting apart: she had joined a sorority group where all they did was smoke, drink, party, brake rules and sleep around…. Norma was saddened to see her short friendship with the warm brunette slip away and decided to have a talk with her. Sure enough one night where she came to the dorm early she found the pretty brunette crying in her bed. She approached her friend slowly.

"What's wrong Maggie? Why are you crying?"

The beautiful brunette sniffles: "What does it matter to you anyway? You stopped caring about me ever since you met Paul so leave me alone!"

The blond girl takes her friend into her arms: "Please forgive me Maggie but I thought you had no more interest in me since you started with your new group. I do care about you and will always be here when you need me."

Maggie sobs slowly and answers: "Jack and I broke up. He saw me one night kissing and making out with another guy and told me our engagement was over…." She sobs uncontrollably and Norma pats her.

"Oh honey I am so sorry to hear that but you should know better than to cheat on somebody you love."

The dark haired girl gives her an angry look: "How would you know about love?! I bet you are still a virgin and if you think that Paul is the one you are mistaking! It takes lots of experience until you find the right guy for you, and so in the meantime a girl should get as much experience as she can in order to get ready for the marriage and stop giving me that shocked look! Boy you are a 'goody two shoes' and I can't believe we are even friends!"

Norma clears her throat and nods: "I guess I don't have as much experience as you with men but I do know when love is around and what I feel about Paul is very special and sweet. We are like soul mates and he appreciates the fact that I am not an easy girl like some people I know…."

The slap she receives from Maggie is painful enough and she falls down the floor in shock.

"How dare for you to call me easy and look at you: a frigid virgin who will probably age waiting for her 'Prince charming' to come around and he never will and….." She stops as soon as she hears her friend sob uncontrollably and takes her into her arms. "Please forgive me honey and let's make peace. I never meant to hurt your feelings even though I can be so mean sometimes: I love you like the sister I never had, and your friendship means so much to me so can we be friends again?"

Norma sniffles: "I apologize to you too. I behaved very snobbishly and worst of all deserted the best friend I had in ages….I guess i got easily impressed with the intellectual students around here and forgot the most important thing about real friendship and sisterhood. Please forgive me and I never meant to call you easy. You are much worth to me than you can imagine and I would have never made it here without your help.

Both girl hug tightly and Maggie suddenly exclaims: "I tell you what, how would you like to start working at 'Macys department store' every weekend if I get my father to give you the job I promised you I would? That would give you some cash and working experience you need while you're a student and you that would also give you the opportunity to meet Jack my husband to be…."

"Jack… Mm Norma thinks. "_I wonder if he's anything like my Jack in the dreams…." _

She smiles broadly and hugs the pretty brunette: "deal! I would love to gain some working experience as soon as I can! Geez thanks Maggie and I owe you one!"

"You bet you do cause you're going to be my bridesmaid at my wedding once I make up with him!" the pretty brunette exclaims with confidence.

Another week has passed since the incident and sure enough Norma receives a phone call from Maggie's father inviting her to attend a job interview for the position as 'Sales assistant' at the Macys department store. The blond girl is very nervous about it and babbles at every question asked and fears the worst. Luckily the older kind man is very taking with Norma and sees her potential finding her refreshing and offers her the job immediately.

On her way home Norma jumps from happiness and hugs Maggie as soon as she enters their dorm: "Guess what? I got the job and I know I owe it all to you my dear friend!"

Maggie hugs her back: "I knew my father would see potential in you so is no surprise to me! Congratulations and let's celebrate with the other students!"

They walk arm in arm and Norma smiles happily: New York was definitely the town for her!

A month later at 'Macys' Norma is working at the cash desk serving a customer when she suddenly hears a voice that stops her dead in her tracks: "Excuse me young lady but could you help me choose a wedding present for my future bride? We are getting married in less than a month and I have no idea what to give her…"

Norma lifts her head and comes face to face with JACK….. The **JACK **from her dreams who smiles at her perplexed face. The shock on her face is visible and for a moment both of them stare at each other…

**This is my first chapter in 'Wonder years' and I surely hope I am not disappointing the public. I have made up my own story with NORMA as the main character since I always saw a lot of potential in her and definitely never as only the 'Housewife' she was in the sitcom. To me she was one of the best actresses along with KEVIN and JACK, which I will write about later on. I hope you will enjoy every chapter I am going to write and look forward to reading your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wonder years**

**New York. October 1948**

Norma lifts her head and comes face to face with JACK….. The **JACK **from her dreams who smiles at her perplexed face. The shock on her face is visible and for a moment both of them stare at each other…

Jack Arnold is fascinated by the young blond 'Sales assistant 'in front of him: her warm blue eyes reminds him of home and he is mesmerized by her inviting smile. Her posture is also very confident and she looks like she was born to rule a family. _"She will make somebody a great wife someday"….._

Norma on the other hand has never seen such handsome young man and she likes the masculinity he radiates, his confident posture and his deep green eyes promise a bright future ahead. _"I wish I could be his wife and I bet he'd make a wonderful father to our children….."_

"Jack! Norma what a surprise! So you two have finally met: my best friend and my fiancé!" They are both to startle to utter a word and keep staring at Maggie with a bewildered expression on their faces. Jack breaks the silence:

"Maggie baby what an unexpected surprise! I was going to ask this young 'Sales assistant' some help with your wedding present and I didn't realize she was your friend. Where have you two met and why are you here anyway?"

"Meet my new roommate and best friend Norma Winston and by the way, she has been working as a part-time 'Sales assistant' for about a month now, haven't you honey?"

Norma is still astonished and babbles: "Yes, I came all the way from California and live in the '**New York University School of law'** for over a month now and have to say that I love it! Maggie is a splendid roommate and the classes are so interesting too! When I graduated from here i…."

"Will you cut it off with your long dialogue?! I am sure Jack would love to hear more of your life but he is way too busy and came exclusively to see me, right baby?" Maggie sights exasperated with the blond girl. Jack is very amused by the difference he witness between his fiancée and her roommate and extending his hands towards Norma he introduces himself:

"Jack Arnold and it is very nice to meet you. I came here for advice but since I bumped into my fiancée I will escort her to lunch and dinner later on. Perhaps you would like to join us sometime soon?"

Norma shakes hands with the handsome young man and nods: "Thank you I will. Enjoy you lunch and I'll see you later on at the school Maggie. Bye and lovely to meet you." Her eyes wander in Jack's face for a long time and he is taking by the intensity of her gaze.

In his 22 years of life he has never felt this way about a girl and he was starting to feel remorseful about his thoughts: _"I am getting married to Maggie for god sake so what's wrong with me?! She is my fiancée and a very talented and charming young lady, not to mention gorgeous like they don't come anymore…. Her 'Latin looks' is what attracted me to her in the first place so why all that sudden change of heart now?_ But Jack knew the answer right away. He was experiencing what he never thought would be possible: Love at first sight and the idea troubled him tremendously…

Back at the dormitory Norma paces in her room and flushes slightly. "_Why am behaving like a stupid school girl all of a sudden? I have always despised the 'love sick puppy' attitude I've seen or read and now I am experiencing it and because of some handsome dark haired man I just met at 'Macys'?! Why oh why are you doing this to me god?! I came to New York to be big and not turn into a 'love sick house wife' like my mother's always been….. _Norma bites her tongue guiltily: her ma' was certainly not her idea of a role model but there was no need for her to put her down like that and after all she had made 4 wonderful children and given them all the nurture they needed growing up during the second world war, and she knew her mother had lived during the first war too. _"Forgive me ma', I didn't mean it like that…."_ The blond girl wipes the tears forming from her eyes. "_Jack looks almost like the man from my dreams. If only he wasn't the one for Maggie….."_

Meanwhile Maggie is having lunch with Jack and sits very pensively. "_What on earth just happened today with those two at 'Macys' and why, were they so nervous when they saw me? Jack would never cheat on me: after all I am far more beautiful than Norma and more curvaceous too with my 'Latin blood' and I can have any guy I want, but I just happened to choose him."_ Why the pretty dark haired girl had chosen Jack Arnold was still a mystery to her. Sure he was smart and charming but he could be so dull and boring at times and his avidity for wanting to learn more about life was what she never understood: sure she wanted to marry money and good looks, but was she longed for was excitement and Jack was as exciting as orange juice. She sights: "_I wish I knew where Carlos was just now so we could live happily ever after…." _Carlos Ruiz had been her first love and he came originally from Mexico.

They had first met at the tender age of 13 at her parent's house one summer night during World War 2 and had immediately clicked: Carlos was a rebel like her and had run away from many prestigious schools and he had a way of making feel very special every time his eyes undressed her. They made love that same night on her parent's garden and she remembered how clumsy and shy she had felt her first time but Carlos had also being as unprepared as her and it had made it so sweet… The next day though he was gone and she hadn't seen it since but it hadn't stopped her from wondering where the only boy who had made her complete was. She sighs and shrugs her shoulders: 5 years had gone since then and she had had enough guys to keep her entertained. She knew that most girls considered her to be a slut but it had never bothered her until Norma came into her life. For some reasons what the intellectual blonde thought of her mattered a lot and she realized for the very first time she considered her to be a real friend. Sure she was slow in the dating scene but the Californian blonde has suddenly appeared in her life and her honesty was very refreshing: they were opposites attract and for some unexplained reason she knew she would never find another true friend in her life and she promised herself to never let go of her and to be a better person from then on.

Norma Winston finds herself thinking about Maggie. The Latin girl was a puzzle to her and she couldn't imagine what she could possibly have in common with such a dynamic and flirty person, but she could also see a resemblance of some sort. Maggie was generous and kind, and had lend her a hand on her first night on the train when all Norma could think of was of the family she had left behind. She sights. Suddenly her dormitory door opens and she is face to face with the dark haired girl.

"What is going on between you and my Jack?!" exclaims Maggie.

"What do you mean?" asks Norma.

"Don't play games with me Blondie! I know you fancy him and I can't blame you: Jack is gorgeous and very clever too and there isn't a girl on the planet who wouldn't dream of marrying him. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like him and I'll never bother you again ok?"

Norma finds herself blushing but does not hesitate. "All right I do like him but I didn't know he was the same _Jack_ you were talking about until you came and I realized my mistake too late, but don't worry because I don't steal other people's guys. I will retreat and promise to forget about him ok?

Maggie remains silent for a minute and suddenly grins: "all right I forgive you but only because you are my very best friend and I know I can count on you."

The blond haired girl nods slightly but there is a shadow that crosses her face: '_I know deep in my heart he was the one and only for me and my dream man…..'_

**New York. December 1948**

It's Christmas Eve and Norma Winston is almost finished with her late shift at 'Macys'. She has tried very hard to get the time off to visit her family in Florida but her boss at being very resilient about it:

"Are you serious about the job young lady or is it just a waste of time?!"

"Of course I am sir, but I thought…."

"Let me tell you something Miss, there are lots of people who are just dreaming to be part of the biggest store in New York so you should consider yourself very lucky to be working with us and if you aren't you know where the door is, understand?!"

Good grief! That man could be so mean at times but Norma was in need of money so she put on her best smile: "Of course I was only joking sir. I will be happy to work for the holiday seasons!"

Mr Macys just nods and walks away. Norma breaths in relief: '_That was close wow!' _She is about to open her cash register when a voice stops her dead on her tracks:

"Norma is so good to see you again…. I've been thinking about you those last couple of months and couldn't wait to see you again."

Jack is standing close now and all Norma can see is his shiny blue eyes. "Jack please: you are engaged to Maggie and she is my best friend. I will never get involved with a married man….."

"Norma, darling please let me finish: first of all I am not married yet and I know in my heart that you are the only one for me, and ever will. In those last 2 months I have been dreaming of us having children together: a boy and a girl maybe and walking with them on the Californian beaches…. Please don't reject me! Can't you see how madly in love I am with you?!" suddenly Jack takes her in his arms and kisses her with passion.

Meanwhile Maggie has just witnessed the whole scene and feels crushed and betrayed, and at the same time relieved: she knows she will never love Jack the way Norma obviously did and so she retreats silently and owes herself to leave the two lovebirds and disappears from their life forever…..

Norma has never felt this sweet sensation in her life: Jack was hers forever and she knew there would never be another man for her. '_He is exactly like the dark haired man from my dreams and the way he talks about raising our children in California cannot be a coincidence, can it?' _A shadow crosses her vision: _Maggie…. _She had totally forgotten about her friend and she knew with a sudden conviction that she could never forgive herself from stealing her man.

"Jack we have to stop! You are engaged to Maggie, have you forgotten and I would never betray my only friend here in New York. We have to forget our love for one another and get on with our lives….."

"Just like Romeo and Juliette…." Jack mumbles and suddenly the realisation hits him: he couldn't go on pretending. He was madly in love with this young intellectual blonde girl and he couldn't go on with this charade, he would not marry **Maggie** but **Norma** instead!

"Norma would you marry me, please? You are my one true love and I could never be happy with anyone but you." Jack waits for her reply expectantly and is disappointed to hear her rejection:

"Are you out of your mind Jack?! My decision remains the same: I will not betray my very best friend so forget about me and go back to her. It's the best thing you can do for both and I wouldn't want to be responsible for her unhappiness, so goodbye…" With that Maggie walks away to attend her next customer leaving Jack utterly alone.

In the end Jack leaves the store defeated and owes himself to bury himself in his studies and forget about love…

It's 9pm by the time Norma walks out of 'Macys' and into the cold night and all she can think of is that she has never felt more miserable in her whole life: '_Why oh why was her Jack engaged to her best friend and why could she not have met him earlier than Maggie? Love was so complicated and she knew now for a certainty that she was to remain a spinster for the rest of her life or marry someone without love…..'_ By the time she reaches her dorm her roommate is fast asleep and so she undresses and goes right to bed.

Maggie is having a sleepless night and does not know what to do. One look at the blond girl and she can see how distressed her friend is and decides that the best thing to do is leave the next day: she knows she cannot go on with the charade anymore and that she does not love Jack anyway. '_I'm going back home tomorrow to decide where I can go next…..'_ The Latin girl watches the blond girl sleeps peacefully and can feel a tear run down her face: '_Goodbye my only friend and please never forget me….' _With those last thoughts she goes to sleep and only wakes in the last wee hours of the morning to fetch her belongings but before she leaves she decides to drop a few lines to her roommate.

Norma awakes with the sound of banging in her door: "Norma wake up! Sorry to bother you but your roommate has just handed her notice and we thought we'd ask you if you knew why?" The blond girl pushes her bed cover hurriedly and jumps from her bed. She opens her door and finds one of her classmates starring at her bewildered. She rubs her eyes before responding:

"What on earth are you talking about?! Maggie would never leave: she's probably gone home without telling anyone as usual like she always does….." But just as she speaks her eyes spot a note by her bed and she gets a sick feeling. She fetches the letter her roommate has written and pales as she reads it:

'_Norma dear, please forgive me for leaving without even saying goodbye but I saw how you and Jack were together and I know what's best for me. I will never forget you and wish you both happiness .I want to thank you for being my only true friend in my life and for seeing something in me. I hope you both will be happy together and if we don't see each other and want you to know that I love you like a sister and always will. Goodbye my true friend and don't forget me. _

_Love, Maggie._

_PS: I will always cherish the time we met on the train.'_

Norma brushes the tears flowing down her face and finds herself crying. Her classmate just stares at her uncomfortably and eventually puts a hand on her shoulder: "don't cry Norma, I'm sure we'll find another roommate for you by January."

The blond girl smiles at her and nods, sure there would be another roommate but no one could replace _her Maggie…_

**New York. January 1****st**** 1949**

Norma is introduced to her new roommate: a shy mousy girl, a book worm and probably very boring. She sights but remembers her manners.

"Norma Winston: nice to meet you and welcome to New York!"

The mousy girl nods slightly and walks into her new dormitory. She puts her books down and looks out of the window. She frowns and looks directly into the blond girl's eyes:

"I hope you are not one of those dumb blond girls who are only looking for husbands? As for me I will accomplish big things and I guaranty you that I'll be the number one student in the university. By the way my name is Lila Brown, I come from Massachusetts. I was an A-student all through my high school years and I am sure I will make this college very proud."

Norma stares blankly at the self-absorb girl and wonders what she did to deserve such a snobbish roommate. She sights and forces a smile.

"I am sure you and I will get along just fine and if I ever need help I know where to find you." With that she walks out leaving Lila stare after her angrily.

A week later at 'Macys' Norma is serving a customer when she hears his voice again: "Can I escort a young lady like you after work to a romantic dinner?"

"Jack! What a surprise!" Norma finds herself grinning at him sheepishly.

Jack on the other hand takes her in his arms: "Norma please come out with me tonight: I will not take no for an answer and I promise to give you the time of your life. Will you say yes?"

"I will Jack!"

**New York. Summer 1952**

It is graduation day and Norma Winston is heavily pregnant. She will marry Jack Arnold in September and her first baby is due any time from now on.

'_Ladies and gentleman I am proud to announce the end of an era for some the students of 1948 to 1952! I am also sad to see some of the best students go such as: Norma Winston, Lila Brown etc…..'_

Norma casts a glance to her roommate for the last 3 years and sights with relief: she had never really bonded with the snobbish girl, the way she had with _Maggie_ and she still wondered where her former best friend was. She looks down at her stomach and smiles with happiness. Her first baby was due soon and she was over the hill! '_I hope it's a girl….'_

Jack is standing at her side looking like a very proud young man and more handsome than ever. Soon she would be an _**Arnold**_instead of a _**Winston**_and she could hardly wait to introduce her soon to be husband to her family. Suddenly she feels cramps and grabs Jack with all her force: "Jack, I think my water is breaking down….. Please take me to the nearest hospital or I will faint…. i….." Those are her last words before everything goes black.

**New York. June the 22d 1952 at the hospital**

Norma has just given birth to a baby girl. "I will name her Karen after my great grandmother or maybe….." A dark shadow crosses her face: "maybe i should name her after _Maggie_ who sacrificed her love for both of us." She looks into her husband's face who then in returns says:

"_A girl…." _I knew it would be a girl and you cannot imagine how happy you have made me love and you can choose how you want to call her ok?"

"Then **Karen **it will be but I'd still remember _my Maggie….."_

**California. July 1952**

Norma Arnold is jumping up and down happy to return to her home town. It has been 4 long years since she has been back, and now as a 22 year old woman she couldn't wait to be in her father's arms, see her loving young sisters and her mother….. She feels funny all of a sudden and doesn't know how to react, after all New York has been her home all through her college years and California has become a strange town to her. Jack on the other hand is enchanted to discover this side of America and cannot wait to meet her family. He is carrying in his arms 1 month old Karen who smiles up at him mesmerized: it had been love at first sight between first time father and his baby girl and Norma didn't mind a bit because she knew that most of the time girls are daddy's little girls, as it had happened with her with her father.

As if on due, an older man appears at the door and Norma runs into his arms:

"Dad, it's been so long! Where is mom and where are my sisters?" Norma asks excitedly.

The older man smiles at her with sadness: "your mother passed away last year and your sisters are all gone to different schools…."

On hearing those words Norma's heart is about to break: "what are you talking about?! Mum cannot be dead! Before I left I promised I would make her proud and I miss her so…." Norma faints and in her dreams she sees a young Lourdes full of dreams for her children and she recalls her last deep conversation she had with her:

"_I just wanted to take a good look at you one last time darling." Lourdes says taking her girl in her arms. Norma is surprised by the gesture and hugs her mother back. She looks closely at her and says worried: "mum are you ok? I mean, I know I'm going to college but I'll be back for the holidays, and just to reassure you: i love you very much, and i know we had our bad moments but you must believe me when I tell you that I care for you."_

_Lourdes smiles at her girl and replies: "I love you too baby. More than you'll ever know." She kisses her daughter hard and turns to leave without saying one last time: "please be careful and I will always be there for you."_

Norma awakes at muffles sounds and looks up to see her father staring at her with tears in her eyes. Standing beside him is Jack still carrying baby Karen and looking rather gloomy. Clearing her throat she tries to speak but whimpers instead:

"How can mum be gone dad? Isn't it just a horrible dream I just had? Please daddy, tell me it isn't true….."

"I'm afraid it is sweetheart: you see your mother was diagnosed with cervical cancer just over a year ago and we tried everything we could do to save her going to the best doctors in town and she almost believed she had a chance but unfortunately it had spread everywhere and rather fast. It was her last wish for you not to see her in those conditions and so we didn't contact you and to be honest we thought you would probably never come back since you never even contacted us in those 4 years…"

"Wait a minute dad did you never receive any of my letters?" A very astonished Norma asks. "I tried to get away but I was never able to get any real vacations from work".

Robert shakes his head slowly: we didn't even know you got married with baby so you can imagine what I shock it was for me when you suddenly appeared with this charming young man and my first granddaughter on my doorstep…. His voice is shaking and without even thinking twice he stands right in front of Jack:

"May I hold her for a little while? I promise to be careful."

"Of course you may Robert." Jack answers handing him baby Karen who starts to giggle as soon as she is in her grandfather's arms.

"My first granddaughter…. I wish Lourdes was able to see her and hold her in her arms too…." Suddenly Robert looks very old and Norma's heart is aching for how young and robust this man had once been for her and she starts to cry silently and finds herself comforted by her husband's arms.

"Cry all you want darling but remember that I'll always be there for you with baby Karen and now you can also be reunited with your father."

Norma is feeling too exhausted and empty and suddenly closing her eyes sounds like a wonderful idea. She wonders what happened to all her letters but is too weak to fight her sleep and so she starts to dream of much happier times when she was just a little girl living with mum and dad and her soon to come little sisters…

A week later Norma's 3 sisters arrive home from summer's vacation and are delighted to hold their oldest sister tight: "We missed you so!"

"I missed you too babies and boy how beautiful and grown up the 3 of you have become!"

"We're hardly babies at 10, 13 and 17 sis you know!" The oldest of them 3 answers feigning to be offended but laughs immediately afterwards. Suddenly though she grows serious and looking directly into her big sister's eyes: "I guess you've only found out about mum not so long ago. I don't think any of us we'll ever be able to recover, after all she was the heart and soul of the family and I know you were never close to her like I was because for you it was always dad but she was my favourite and my soul mate….." She then burst into tears and is comforted by Norma who takes her in her arms whispering to her:

"I guess I never knew how you felt about mum because I was always busy going out or studying but I should have guessed. I remember some of the diners we had together so clearly and I could tell there was a great chemistry between both of you, but don't think the loss is greater for you than for me because I loved her too, in my own way."

"Thanks for coming big sister and we all love you."

"Love you 3 and let's go inside the house so I can introduce you the newest member of the family."

The rest of the month goes smooth and everyone is charmed by baby Karen who in return is spoiled by her 3 young aunts, her father and grandfather. August is approaching and with it the heat and the indecisions about the future. One morning Norma is seating in the back garden with a glass of lemonade when she sees Jack approach her:

"It is rather a hot summer, don't you think?"

"It is and Karen is growing so fast. Would you like a drink?"

"Darling I came to talk to you about the future, _our future_."

At least he gets his wife's attention: "future? But it is only summer now so we'll have plenty of time afterwards to talk about _our future_."

Jack sights. "I remember not so long ago a young girl who was full of dreams in her life and was going to see the world and become a successful lawyer: whatever happened to her?"

Norma thinks before answering: "I became pregnant and married you Jack and life doesn't always turn out the way we expect it, we make choices and we live with it."

"I know that honey but we are still so young to settle down just like that. We only finished university 2 month ago and were talking so much about where we'd like to work before we look for a nursery for Karen. Your mother's death came as a shock to all of us and I can only imagine what you must still grieve but that doesn't give you the reason to stay indoors all day: go out, meet people and have fun before September but afterwards we're going to have to start looking for a secure job (or at least me) and think whether we want to go back to New York or stay here." Jack looks around pensively before continuing: "I could see us definitely growing our own family here but we would have to build our own house, near your fathers if possible….." He looks Norma for a sign and finds her lost in her own thoughts.

"Of course i gave our future a lot of thought Jack but to tell you the truth I had a change of heart: I am not an 18 year old teenage girl anymore but a 22 year old woman with a baby, a husband and with a thirst for wanting to have more children. I want to be a **mother **Jack instead of a **lawyer** and only now I am beginning to understand my mother for wanting to be a full time mother so that she could spend quality time raising her own flesh and blood and I truly think **Lourdes Winston **was a remarkable woman with a great capacity for love and I hope to become like her one day.

Jack looks at his bride with love and tenderness and realizes one thing: everything was going to be alright for as long as he had **Norma Arnold **the love of his life with him always and forever.

**California. Christmas Eve 1954**

"Be careful with your little brother Karen or you'll both fall down!"

2 year old toddler Karen is trying to teach her 6 months old brother **Wayne** how to walk without success and eventually they both hit the floor and almost knock the Christmas tree down but luckily at the same moment Jack Arnold catch them on time.

"You 2 little ones gave me a fright and what a pair of troublesome you are eh?!" And then he burst into hysterical laughs and carries them with both his arms into the sofa where his wife is sitting with a smile on her face: she is thinking how odd life could be at times and that you found happiness in the most unexpected places and for her it would always be **JACK **and her children…

**To be continued…**

**Just a short note to say that on my next chapters to come the children will be the main characters starting from Karen, Wayne up to Kevin where each one will have a story to tell. I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it. **


End file.
